Underestimated
by Dawning Dusk
Summary: Based AFTER the manga-ish. Alucard and Seras have two children, a boy and girl, ten years apart or so. 'When she was born, she was perfect for father. And I, the oldest? I was cast aside. And they will pay.'-Read Note PLZ-
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rough draft. I plan on renaming and rewriting most of this. - Stefan may be changed to Cail or Cain and Lilith to Magdalene. I'm trying to use biblical names. Halp. ^-^;;;**

"Daddy~!" a small voice reverberated off the stone walls of the dungeon.

The call, however, was unanswered.

"Daddy? Daaaaaaaaaaadddy!" the same small voice called. Followed by a 'humph' at the responding silence. All this meant was that she could go into her brother's room and wake him up to play.

The small girl skipped through the dungeons, her red dress shoes _click-clacking _on the stone floors.

-o-

As soon as Stefan heard the footsteps in that familiar skip, he groaned. Lilith wanted to play.

He rolled over in his coffin, closing his eyes as tightly as possible as the heavy door that blocked out the world, opened for a mere child.

"Onee-chan?" there was a small tap. Stefan held his breathe. Perhaps, if he ignored her…

"Onee-chan. Onee-chan... Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Ooooooneeeeeeee-chaaaan! Oooneeeee-chaaaan! Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" The girl had gone from tapping the coffin gently, to fully beating her fists on it. Stefan growled and opened the lid to his coffin only slightly, glaring at her through the dark.

"Onee-chan! You're awake!"

Stefan growled deep in his throat, not managing to faze the girl. With a mischievous grin, he tried another tactic. He slid one arm out of the coffin, and Lilith blinked curiously at it.

"Onee-chan?"

Suddenly, Lilith fell to the ground and Stefan's arm retreated inside and he sighed happily. He could sleep.

That is, until the lid of his coffin was thrown open.

"Lilith, let me—" he stopped as he rolled over, gazing at a very angry vampire, "D-Dad…"

His father was a tall man, deep ivory hair falling around his face, not hiding his eyes or the anger in them. It was apparent that he had just woken up, due to him only wearing a pair of pants.

"Stefan, what did you do to your sister?" the elder male snarled.

"I didn't do anything!" Stefan objected, starting to sit up. He looked much like his father, but kept his hair short and partially pulled back. His father barred the coffin with his body, one hand holding the lid up, the other on the edge.

"Oh, _really_? Care to explain why she's in tears?"

Stefan blanched. He couldn't explain without making himself seem guilty.

"I don't know. She came in here and started banging on my coffin." Stefan admitted, almost surprised his voice didn't shake under his father's rage. Alucard's rage.

"Don't lie to me," his father snarled, then his lips twisted into a sick grin and Stefan knew he was in for it. He felt a tentative brush against his mind's barriers and realized what his father planned.

A stronger blast slammed against Stefan's barrier, and the boy fell back, holding his head as though that would stop the intrusion.

Alucard grinned, knowing he had won and shifted through the memories of his son until he found what he wanted. His mouth fell into a frown and he lifted his daughter, brushing the blood tears from her face, which were starting to drip onto her white sundress and stain red.

"You've got training today," Alucard said, oblivious to the pain he'd caused his son, "Be ready in ten minutes."

Stefan glared after them, still holding his head, and snarled when little Lilith looked over their father's shoulder and grinned at is pain. He was going to murder that girl.

At the thought, another wave of pain flooded his mind. Oh joy. More punishment.

-o-

Alucard waited as patiently as possible at the top of the stairs, smoothing out wrinkles in his black suit as he stood at the entrance to the dungeons. He grinned as Stefan approached. He knew the younger male's head was throbbing in pain.

The boy had fully pulled his hair back, letting his bangs fall over his face to blend in the shadows, which was assisted by the long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans he wore, his steps muffled by his soft-soled shoes.

"What are we doing today, _father_?" his voice was strained, a low growl in his throat. Alucard responded with a growl of his own, but the younger vampire didn't flinch. This caused Alucard to smirk.

The kid hat guts.

"Hunting. You have five minutes," Alucard said. Stefan blinked.

"Hunting…?"

"You'd better run," Alucard grinned widely, "_Tick-tock._"

Stefan's heart thudded and he dashed down the hall. No matter how far he ran, he could still hear his father.

"_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_"

"_Shut… up…" _Stefan snarled in time with his father's count.

-o-

Alucard heard the thought and grinned—that was his cue.

"Well, five minutes have passed somewhere."

With that, he faded into the shadows; his grin lingering after his body had vanished.

-o-

Stefan ran quickly through the dungeons. When he heard 'Daddy's' counting stop, he froze and closed his eyes. When the transformation took too long, the boy snarled and threw himself into the form of mist and drifted—scentless—down to the floor.

A dark portal opened beneath him and he dropped through it, his body going into it's usual form as he landed a floor below. He looked up above him and exhaled before sprinting off down the hall.

-o-

Alucard walked down the same path his son had taken, but his paced seemed as though he was on a leisurely walk through the woods. He even whistled softly as he dropped through the floor.

With his long legs, he was easily gaining ground toward his son.

-o-

When Stefan heard the whistling, he stopped and turned. His father was _enjoying_ this. Enjoying terrifying his own son.

Granted, he enjoyed terrifying anything that moved—save for Lilith—but his own son? He was a mad man.

"_I've been called that many a time,_," Alucard's thoughts drifted toward him, startling his son into running again.

The boy could have no peace.

"Not in my home."

Stefan heard the whisper and jumped, turning back. Alucard's grin was looming in the darkness. That was when he leapt through the nearest door, a portal opening as his body nearly collided with the door.

Alucard laughed at walked for the door calmly and pulled it open. As he stood in the doorway, a portal opened next to him and he reached in it calmly, grinning as Stefan scurried around the room like a rat looking for an escape.

"You can't get out, boy," Alucard grinned, withdrawing a blade from the portal. Stefan snarled and turned to face his father, before charging.

The elder vampire laughed before slamming the sword against his son's head, laughing as the boy twisted as he fell.

Alucard drew the sword slowly and stood over his son and slammed the sword down into his son, skimming his heart but catching the boy's spine.

-o-

Stefan cried out, squirming as the blade punctured his skin, slipping through the bones in his forearm

"Pathetic," Alucard hissed, grabbing his son's head and pulling him up by his hair, "Get cleaned up."

He released his son and stood, pulling the blade from his body and strolled out.

A quiet laughter filled the room and Stefan snarled.

"Daddy hates you," Lilith laughed.

"Shut up," Stefan got up slowly, cradling his bloody. What a great way to start the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stefan is now Cain. Whoo. This story may just consist of two or three chapters. -**

Headache, chased, and stabbed. What else could possibly happen?

Cain snarled at his sister, she was laughing happily at his pain. He started toward her and she laughed in delight.

"Brother, you're so _fun!_" she laughed. Their father's laugh.

The laugh he abhorred with every fiber of his being.

"_SILENCE!_" Cain howled and lunged for the small girl. She squealed, overjoyed.

"Come at me brother! Attack me!" She grinned. CAin felt his body slam into something immovable, causing him to hiss and jump back and start to circle.

In his rage induced state, he didn't recognize father before him, who was uttering a menacing growl.

Cain wasn't fazed, hissing up at his father, his hands flexed to claws as his body slipped into a feral crouch.

-o-

Alucard snarled back, his eyes flashing, "Stand down, _boy_."

The younger vampire did not respond and leapt forward again, only to be swatted aside by Alucard, the same as one would an insect. Stefan righted himself in the air, pressing his feet against the wall instead of slamming into it sideways. For a moment, Cain's maroon red eyes locked on Alucard's. The elder vampire saw something that caused him to hiss.

Revenge. Hatred. Jealousy. Rage.

The intent to kill. To kill Alucard. To kill his father.

Alucard braced himself as Cain launched off the wall and slammed into him. They snarled, swinging at each other and snapping their jaws.

Suddenly, they launched themselves across the room from each other. Stefan's body dropped into a low crouch, his hands flexed out. Alucard paced in his corner, snarling with his fangs bared.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity before shooting forward again with a crash.

Cain managed to hit his target, unfortunately, so did Alucard.

Cain's jaws were clamped on his father's neck and Alucard's hand had plunged through his son's stomach. They were still snarling blood dribbling from Cain's mouth and down Alucard's neck.

-o-

Lilith watched where she stood, grinning madly. _Perhaps two birds with one stone?_

To her dismay, the hand through her brother didn't seem to affect him and he held on stubbornly.  
-o-

Alucard snarled. His boy was tough.

But, that was to be expected. One of his brood would be strong. But Stefan was too strong for his own good. The blood flowing through him was no longer under his control.

Cain may have been a fledgling, but he was a born vampire, not created. If he couldn't control his blood, no one could.

Alucard snarled at the thought. He didn't like the option of not having control over one of his blood. Not at all.

He would fix that.

-o-

Cain snarled as he bit at his father's neck and lapped up the blood, taking in the memories that flooded the blood. Soon, it would be hard to tell who was "Alucard" and who was "Cain".

The blood hadn't overwhelmed him yet, and he greedily lapped it up.

Cain saw it all. His father's past; his dark birth; his mother's dark birth; the many deaths he had caused, witnessed, and experienced. Hellsing, his old master, the birth of the new master. The birth of himself and his sister.

And suddenly, Cain was floating in blackness. There was no sound. No light. Nothing. Just black.

"…. Hello?" he twisted to be right side up, not that that made a difference. Up could have been down for all he knew, "… Dad…? Lilith… Anyone…?"

Silence was his answer.

He put his hand out in front of him, touching something solid. He started to feel enclosed and hurriedly reached out around him, only to find walls around him.

"Dad!" he started slamming his fists against the walls, "Dad! Help!"

Was this the end? Was Alucard even going to care?

Cain closed his eyes tightly, pressing his forehead against the barrier, punching the wall once last time.

"You are pathetic, aren't you? You're just like your mother was."

Cain looked up, blinking, "W-what?"

Before him was… himself. Or was that Alucard? Or both? He looked like Cain, but feral like his father. Insane even.

He stalked forward and circled the box holding Cain, "Little insect. No wonder we don't like us."

"What? W-who are you?" Cain started growling at the new comer.

"I am you. I am him. You. Your future. Him. His past."

"What?"

"Is that all you can say? How unoriginal."

-o-

Alucard watched as his son slipped under the blood, loosing himself amongst the memories.

He withdrew his hand slowly, almost surprised when Cain didn't react. _Almost_. He reached up slowly and dislodged Cain's teeth from his throat. The body sagged in his arms, his eyes staring.

"… Time to rest," Alucard murmured, lifting Cain up. A portal appeared and Alucard stepped in, vanishing.

-o-

Lilith snarled from the darkness nearby. The plan had been foiled.

She would have to try again later. Try harder next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Bear—I did my best to understand that comment. Lilith and Cain are not incarnations, although, Lilith does look like Girlycard a bit, but has Lolita curls. - I was too lazy to come up with anything else. ^-^;;; This story is about revenge and a bit more than that, as you'll come to find out.**

**And yes, Lilith will suffer in the end. You'll see.**

Cain's attack marked the return of somewhat normalcy in the vampires' home. Or, as normal as it could get.

Cain had settled himself in a plush chair—that his mother had insisted on buying, even after Alucard said it wasn't "vampire"—reading, nestled comfortably.

Alucard stood by the large bay windows, starting up at the moon—his favorite past time. With an agitated sigh, he turned away, "Where are they?"

"They just left. Calm down," Cain said, calmly turning the page of his book, not bothering to look. His father uttered a low growl in his son's direction. Cain didn't seem to notice. Alucard growled again, not liking being ignored or dismissed.

"They should have been here by now."

Again, Cain didn't respond, turning the page.

"Cain."

A sigh, "Yes, father?"

"I'm bored."

Cain dreaded those words. He sighed again, turning to a new page.

"What would you like me to do, father?"

"Well, we could always—"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" the door flew open and Lilith dashed in, her perfect black curls bouncing as she ran in with a small boy in tow. He was terrified, dirt smeared across his face, streaked with tears.

Cain was frozen in his seat, terrified to find out what his father was going to suggest they do.

"Daddy! Can I keep him?" Lilith asked, pulling on her father's sleeve.

"No, Lilith," Alucard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Daddy, please! I'll take care of him! I'll feed him and walk him and clean him every day!"

"No, Lilith."

"Daddy!"

"No."

"But, Daddy! Mommy said I could!" Lilith protested, holding the boy by the front of his shirt. As if on cue, their mother came in. She was a petite blond, dressed in jeans and a tight fitting shirt. IT was obvious that Cain's height came from his father.

"Ah, Alucard. Sorry. She wouldn't let him go. I told her she had to ask you," she admitted. Alucard sighed.

"If its fine with your mother, I suppose—"

"Yay!" Lilith hugged the little boy tightly.

"Mommy!" he screeched, crying again.

"I'm going to name you Sparky," Lilith cooed, petting the boys head.

"M-My name's Jimmy!"

"Its Sparky," Lilith growled, causing him to cry louder.

Cain had returned back to his book, groaning softly as the crying drew nearer to him.

"Brother, look! Isn't he adorable?"  
"Mh-hm. Very," Cain muttered, flipping the page.

"Brother! You didn't look!"

Cain sighed and dropped the book, looking at the crying boy in a near choke hold by his sister before reading again. "Cute."

"Come play with us!"

"I'm busy."

Lilith never took no for an answer.

She dropped to the floor suddenly, as if she'd been hit, and Cain sighed, closing his book. The boy was crying louder now.

"All right. We'll go play.

Lilith sat up still clinging to Jimmy, who had fallen with her, "Lets go play, Sparky!"

"Mommy!" the boy screeched again.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sometimes life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence,_

_Like the moonless dark,_

_Meant to make me strong._

The Darkness was suffocating, hands constricting around his throat. Disembodied laughter echoing in his ringing ears. He managed to briefly open his eyes and was startled by the sight.

He wasn't in his coffin, where he had fallen asleep. He was in some dark woods, leaves long gone from the trees. There was a woman sitting on his chest, her Victorian-style dress was tattered, and her hair in messy delicate ringlets. Her dirt covered face looked crazed, her grin was one that bordered on insanity.

"I've finally found you," she laughed manically. He closed his eyes, strangling against her hands. He should have been stronger than this. She was a mere human.

Wasn't she?

He grabbed her wrists tightly, planning on breaking bones if he couldn't get her to let go. She blatantly laughed in his face.

"I'm stronger than you. I won't let you get away. You killed my sister."

He was confused, but his mouth found the words.

"Ah, I remember now," was that his voice? "Charlotte or something? She had such sweet blood."

"Bastard!" she raised her fist and he saw his chance.

He launched forward, clamping his teeth on her neck and pinning her arms to her sides. The woman shrieked, and squirmed for a few moments before her body went lax.

He continued to drink from her until she died. He let her body drop and smirked.

"Another one down.

-o-

Cain opened his eyes slowly, blinking.

"… A dream…?" he ran a hand over his mouth, blinking at the blood smeared over the back of his hand.

He shrugged it off and pushed the coffin lid open.

He dismissed the copper taste in his mouth as he left his room.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ah, I want blood."_

The sickly sweet sound of a violin filled the dungeons, reverberating loudly.

Cain walked quietly down the halls, almost surprised he didn't hear "Sparky". The boy had been unusually quiet since the first day he had arrived. Cain shrugged and continued down the hall.

Well, what else could he expect? "Sparky" was now under the custody of his sister. If the boy wasn't dead yet, he would be soon. Cain knew.

He usually had to pick up the bodies.

Cain walked upstairs and exited the dungeon, brushing his shirt off. _Bite me_ was scrawled across the front in dripping red letters. His pants were covered in belts and buckles. Tripp pants. His father hated this outfit.

And that was why he wore it.

Cain smiled to himself as he pulled his messy black hair back into a ponytail and blinked at the sight of his sister. He was surprised to see her standing in the center of the large room, calmly playing her violin.

The room was mostly windows, by their father's design, and had large chairs scattered about with end tables covered in books. And on the far wall was part of their father's library. The shelves stretched up to the ceiling and the books were from various centuries. Who knew how long it had taken Alucard to collect them. Decades, most likely.

Cain, however, was more interested in watching his sister. The bow of her violin flew across the strings, her fingers invisible in the flurry of notes that sounded out.

Despite the speed of the notes, the melody was calming and Cain seated himself near her to watch his little sister play. It was soothing—he felt relaxed.

-o-

Lilith watched as Cain sat down and smirked. He was falling under her spell. Under her control. She had hoped Alucard would have come in first, but, Cain would have to do.

She watched as his maroon eyes glazed over and his body slumped in the chair. He was a little fly caught in this spider's web.

Slowly, she stopped playing, watching as he stirred slightly as the last note faded, but didn't wake.

Lilith grinned and stepped toward him. She pulled a blade out from under the frills of her skirt, holding the knife high. She couldn't believe it. This was too easy.

… Far too easy…

She halted her step and looked down at her dozing brother. Was he really sleeping?

Lilith returned the blade to its hiding place and crawled into her brother's lap and peered at his sleeping face. He looked like he was asleep.

She poked his forehead and pulled her arm back quickly. If he were awake, he would bite, right?

Cain, however, did not respond. He was truly asleep.

Lilith cautiously withdrew the blade, still watching his face for any signs of waking.

"Honestly, how can boys sleep so heavily?" she murmured before raising the blade once more before bringing it down.

It hit its target with a dull _thud_.


	6. Chapter 6

_Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life?  
Give into the night_

Alucard couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. There hadn't been any interruptions from Lilith or Cain. This wasn't unusual anymore, but it was worrisome. Lilith usually tried to awake her father to play in the evenings, but she hadn't.

Alucard sighed and stretched around Seras. She stirred a bit then curled back up against him. He smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes briefly. This was so nice. So peaceful So…

_Boring_.

Alucard groaned and sat up, pushing the heavy marble lid of his coffin open.

-o-

Seras peeked at him, watching as her mate sat up and got out of the coffin, pulling the lid shut behind him.

For a brief second, Seras panicked.

She couldn't open the coffin lid on her own.

-o-

The No-Life King walked with a determined step to Cain's room. He could sense something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what.

And that angered him.

"Cain!" he slammed his son's door open, glared at the coffin the boy slept in.

Cain had had it modified, he'd even done it himself, installing speakers so he could listen to music. It even plugged into the wall.

It was something else that irked Alucard. It reminded him how much he hated teenagers.

"Get up!" Alucard slammed a fist down on the lid of the coffin. He could hear the pulsing music barely contained in the wooden box.

However, when Cain didn't respond, Alucard snarled. It was time for drastic measures.

Alucard crouched down and grabbed the bottom of the coffin. A second later, it was laying face down on the floor, and the vampire was ripping the cables out of it, hissing to himself.

-o-

Lilith stood in the open doorway, grinning as her father stopped moving and watched the coffin curiously. The elder vampire flipped it over and opened it, then recoiled.

"Cain?... Cain!"

Lilith watched as Alucard lifted up Cain, whose body was dead in his father's arms. A blade was protruding from his chest, his shirt dark with blood.

-o-

Lilith watched silently from the doorway as Alucard stood, holding his son.

Time to put on an innocent mask.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked skipping into the room. Alucard didn't respond, his head bowed. Lilith hated being ignored. She tugged hard on her father's sleeve, "Daaaaaaaaaaaddy~! Let's go play!"

Suddenly, he started snarling.

"Daddy? What is?"

"Enough of this game, Lilith. Attempting to kill your brother is taking it too far."

"What are you talking about, Daddy?" she smiled sweetly her father growled and pulled the blade from his son's chest. The boy gasped suddenly, his eyes snapping open.

"This is a knife Cain received when he was small. Now, why would he stab himself with it?"

"He feels unloved, father, you should know that. He thinks you don't love him," she smiled sweetly again. Sickly sweet.

"So you say," Alucard murmured and set Cain, who was coughing, on his feet, "Lilith we need to talk."

Then he did something he never had before.

He grabbed a handful of Lilith curls and pulled, hard, as he drug her out the door. The small girl screamed and clawed at her father's hands as he pulled her out of the room.

Cain could only watch on from where he stood. But once the two had left the room, he grinned.

_His plan was working._

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! :D**

**So, who is really the mastermind behind all of this? Lilith or Cain? Alucard let this petty sibling rivalry take place? And when will Lilith not be… well, a Lilith?**

**Stay tuned! :D**

**Cain:…. Why can't we be a normal family?D:**

**Lilith: We're vampires.**

**Cain:… I blame the government for that.**


End file.
